


A 20-hour-day in Citadel

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: A story happened during Citadel DLC in the style of travel feature.As a tourist to the Citadel, you encountered someone unexpected.





	A 20-hour-day in Citadel

Located at the Widow System of the Serpent Nebula, the Citadel, viewed from spacecraft’s porthole, is just like a silver hollyhock floating in the boundless void. Approaching the docking bay, you’ll see neon lights glimmering across the five giant metal “arms”, or the Wards, to be specific. It seems that all the amazing spots, the Silver Coast Casino, the Castle Arcade, the Armax Arsenal Arena, Ryuusei Sushi and so on, are calling you already. You glance at your watch and start to reckon, whether the artificial 20-hour day schedule will be enough for you to enjoy yourself. 

 

Here you are, at the very heart of the Milky Way. You may see the Citadel Tower penetrating through sky, as a symbol of the Council’s unswerving sovereignty. But you did not came here to fiddle around with tedious politics; instead, you came for holiday, for revelry, for a great escape from your everyday routine. You hasten to the Ward, as you almost cannot wait to reach your destination: the Silversun Strip. 

 

The first attraction is Castle Arcade, the largest electronic game arcade in the entire galaxy. There you can play Shattered Eezo, where two mechs – one controlled by you (blue), another CPU-controlled (orange) – engage in a simple boxing match, and the player must keep on defeating the increasingly harder opponents to attain a high score. “Very audacious of you to challenge this one, ”you hear someone next to you saying, “the highest score hasn’t been surpassed for almost a decimal year. ” You turn around and find a ginger lady dressed in black jumper skirt, probably made of leather. Because of her words, your curiosity is suddenly aroused, quickly scrolling the player list to the top, and can’t help yelling, “Aria T’Loak! With 1024 points!” “Don’t get frustrated yet,” the lady added, patting on your shoulder, “Playing game isn’t about winning. What matters is not the end, but the process where you’ve endeavored and enjoyed. ” Having thanked her and wished her a nice day, you begin to wonder, if there happen to be a tiny N7 label on her dress. 

 

After the carnival at Silver Coast Casino and Armax Arsenal Arena, you decide it’s high time to take a break, and then head for the rapid transit. All you want is a feast to satisfy your empty stomach. The densely populated areas in the Ward almost reminds you of the Kowloon, the legendary walled city in Hong Kong two centuries ago. After passing through the mists and neon lights, you finally reach the last destination of your trip: Ryuusei Sushi. Besides California Roll, one of your favorites, there are also many dishes that worth trying. Some seems delicious, and at least rational, while others are beyond your wildest imagination as a human being. “What does this mean? Presidium Sashimi?” You ask your friend as you point to the menu. “Well, I suppose they’re really breeding fish in the artificial lakes of Presidium.” Answered a Krogan male in red passing by. Still laughing at his absurd reply, you see him moving through the crowds, waving to somebody at a distant table. Here is she again, the lady you met at Castle Arcade, surrounded by her whole crew. She smiles at the Krogan as he calls her “Shepard!”, and you smile as well, whispering, “Commander Shepard.”

 

20 hours seem far from enough for a holiday. There will be a time when you have to leave, like every game has an end. However, with all those precious memories in mind, you know that you’re no longer afraid of ending.


End file.
